Endo
by TheGreatDebator
Summary: Read and find out. Enjoy. Also, this fic was written when I was a teenager, so flame on my 16 year old grammar, spelling, and punctuation if you want. Just know you are 4 years too late for me to really care. It has a decent premise and I thought some people may enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was an abused child. Very abused. He as an orphan, in another life may have garnered pity, a pinch of empathy. But from early on Naruto knew he was different, he wasn't like the other kids in the orphanage.

Yes. He has 5 fingers and toes, a mouth, eyes, nose and ears. Yes he did walk on two legs. He breathed air like the others. He could cry, when he fell down and scraped his knee it hurt. But yet he was an outcast, a pariah. At this young age of five he knew, couldn't possibly fathom WHY, but he knew that grown ups hated his guts.

They beat him for no reason, fed him once a day, bathed him once a week, called him names, and allowed, even encouraged other orphans to bully him. He didn't know why he was even alive if things were gonna be SO bad. The only reason he kept pushing was because he desired above ALL else was to know WHY? This harsh treatment couldn't be for nothing. This immense desire to know what was the cause of his unhappiness sparked a life long desire for learning.

Naruto sat in his closet, the pile of raggedy blankets in a cramped janitor closet couldn't be called a room. Just staring at this, mirror. He BARELY got a chance to leave the room, to look upon others, and himself.

His skin was pale, not porcelain but alabaster, he didn't know the distinction at this time but his alabaster pallor made him exotic, the light freckling around his nose area added to it. His eyes, were unique, violet with mesmerizing dashes of ice blue, framed by dark long eyelashes. His eyebrows, were thick but well shaped and not bushy. But his hair is what REALLY popped. White with flecks of silver, causing his hair to be luminescent giving him an ethereal glow. Pale pink lips. Even under his baby fat you could see high cheekbones, his nose straight and noble. This was all covered in a heavy layer of grime. He was handsome. And if his horrible caretakers were honest, one of the most beautiful things they've seen. Unnaturally gorgeous. Even for a child.

Naruto didn't know that the fact he was so beautiful and exotic made them hate him more. They thought his beauty was a mockery, certainly a demon can NOT be so fine in appearance. A trick, they convinced themselves, to garner sympathy.

Naruto stared into the mirror in awe, of himself and further solidifying the idea it was nothing wrong with him, but with those around him. He looked TOO normal, unique with his hair and eyes, but definitely human. His shoulder length wavy tresses were dirty and smelly but soft and silky. He ran small hands through it. The mirror, which fell from caretaker Aiko's pocket, a small hand mirror, he wasn't sure if he should touch it. She had dropped it during an intense beating and stormed out after, tears leaking from her eyes.

Naruto noticed many of the adults who beat him cried while doing so, out of subconscious guilt from brutally abusing a small child or for some other reasons.

Naruto stared for hours.

He hid the mirror under his sheets, they NEVER got cleaned any ways. One night he woke up, for nothing it seemed and saw a man or women, but do to the height of the person he assumed it was male. And the person was tall, mountainous.

He was scared but he assumed it was just a late night beating, nobody had been by for 2 days. He just stared owlishly at the giant who was breathing strangely.

"You are Endo Naruto." A childish nod and then Naruto knew why the mans breathing was strange. He was sobbing. It seemed the tall man was holding back tears. Oh he was one of the adults who cried and beat him. They were the worse, he didn't know who to feel more sorry for, them or himself. Before Naruto could roll over and mentally prepare himself for the abuse the man sobbed out, "why are you in this dingy closet, what's going on".

Shock coursed through the 5 year old. Why was this man even talking to him? " I don't know mister, I've always been in the closet. Things have always been like this for me." And a feeling so heinous and NASTY clogged the air, he felt SO sick and that's all he remembered before falling unconscious.

Different P.O.V ...

Jiriaya quickly as possible reigned in his killer intent. He wasn't quick enough because the boy fell unconscious. Jiriaya then started to sob again feeling like utter shit. His godson was in this hell hole orphanage suffering. Before the child woke up he examined him, bruises EVERY where, a healing busted lip, thin emaciated frame. Dirty hair and skin. Plus he was STILL so small, like a 3 year old instead of a growing healthy 5 year old. Sleeping on ripped raggedy sheets, no bed or pillows, in a small cramped closet. He was curled in a ball, a defensive little ball like he was scared. And he was, when he woke up and felt him staring and crying his little heart sped up incredibly. It was too much!

Sadaime hadn't been checking in on his godson like he was supposed to. And just 5 days ago someone tipped the old shit off on what was taking place at this orphanage. Money laundering and giving those old enough to age out, basically 8 and 9 year olds, to whoremongers and slavers. Whoever told inadvertently saved Naruto. So, in came Konoha police with orders to arrest ALL the adults who work there and gather the children. Yet, Naruto was unaccounted for. They checked all the rooms, the basement, attic, the playground in the back, nobody looked in a seemingly out of use small closet. So when they couldn't find him, Sadaime panicked thinking he was sold and called in the boys legal guardian and Inuzuka's to find him. It took a minute since they didn't have anything with his scent on it, plus the closet he was in still had the heavily embedded stench of chemical cleaners but eventually they caught a lead and to everyone's horror it led to the closet. Sadaime and Jiriaya immediately thought he was dead, I mean why would he be in this old out of the way closet! Jiraiya decided to take a chance and witness whatever was behind the closet door for himself and by himself. At this time it's about 6 in the morning and everyone is tired, so with much trepidation he opened the door and he did not find a dead body of a small child, his godson, but to find the boys sleeping form laid out on some raggedy sheets. Outside of the closet a young Inuzuka male, Uchiha Fugaku who decided to step in on a serious case (this was the state of the village Jinchuriki) and the Sadaime.

Upon further inspection, the Gama Sennin saw the signs of physical abuse and malnutrition. He had held back his wails because he didn't want his stupid sensei or the Uchiha to see this, his failure. His heartache. But when the boy, Naruto, so beautiful even in pain with UGLY marks on him awoke and looked at him, fear and pain, but worse resignation. And he spoke words cracked and slow, obviously not used to speaking. He let the tears flow and anger which had been prickling him for hours loose.

When his killing intent slipped his sensei quickly squeezed his way in the closet only to see the mess Naruto was in. Pure unadulterated shock overcome his face before he grimly asked "is he... dead?" Jiriaya shook his head, his anger and sadness not permitting speech, as he was positive he'd blow a gasket if he did. Sadaime sagged with relief before speaking;

"Jiriaya had I known that THIS was taking place I..." "Shut up! I don't want ANY excuses. You said he was fine, you wrote me for 5 fucking years lying!"

"Jiriaya PLEASE just..." "NO! It's my fault for just believing you, like a naive child. I put SO much faith in YOU. And THIS is what I come back to see! I'm taking charge of his situation from now on!" Sadaime hissed " Jiriaya the politics! You can't just storm in and take him!"  
Jiriaya shook with rage! "Well unlike YOU I will do something!" Fugaku watched the interaction with interest. It looked as if Jiriaya had a VERY strong attachment to the jinchuriki. As a father, the blatant abuse of a child was sickening, as it should be but the boy was NOT the Sennins child... or was he? Fugaku turned to the Inuzuka who was seemingly in shock at the level of abuse he's witnessed in a few hours and told him to gather a medic nin. The young male took off with a swiftness.

Fugaku cleared his throat to gain the other two glaring males attention. He soon received it. He spoke low and clear " it seems we avoided a catastrophe by finding Naruto. I've sent for a medic." He didn't get any reply so he sighed and excused himself from the tense situation.

"Jiriaya use your head." Jiriaya smirked and laughed with out any mirth. "Yeah I will sensei, finally." The Sadaime frowned and left brusquely. Not before giving a apologetic look at the sleeping Naruto. Jiriaya shielded the child with his size causing the old Kage to continue his departure. Jiriaya bent to his knees and stroked his godson. Minato's baby, Yoona's child. His hair was reminiscent of his mom, his eyes a mix of both parents, his complexion was like his mums too. The boy would grow to be a pretty boy. A flake. Like his pops.

But first order of business... murder the bitches who were supposed to be caring for him and give him a proper start in life, cause THIS was not a childhood.

Jiriaya cradled Naruto, and hummed lowly to him. No particular tune but he just felt like humming. He had to distract himself from his tears somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Drastic.

That's the only way Naruto could describe the changes that took place in his life. The crying man, his name was Jiriaya. He was his until recently absent godfather and he was guilty.

Never in a million years did he think he'd have somebody, that was basically family, who was also extremely wealthy and famous. Sannin as a godparent, the strongest of the three. It was too good to be true sometimes. But his new reality was proof enough.

Naruto didn't know or understand the why's or the what's totally and completely, but he understood that he'd NEVER have to go back to the orphanage or any orphanage. And his old caretakers were dead. Dead, dead, DEAD. He also knew that though Jiriaya was his godfather and his alone, the man had other obligations to the village. So Jiriaya hand picked foreigners, only females as his caretakers, 2 nice ladies. Midura and Lang, they were from Suna no kuni. Midura was young 18 or 19, but Lang-obaa was older about 40 or so. He really liked Lang-obaa, she was nice and made him moon cakes.

Jiriaya brought a huge apartment building and converted it to a large, a VERY large flat. Just for him, well Midura and Lang too but Jiriaya said the only people on the lease was himself and his little Naru. And it was like being adapted but not.

His Jiriaya wasn't here often but Lang and Midura cooked for him, cleaned the house, made him shower and brush his teeth, tucked him in at night, etc. It was like having two mommy's. He was happy. If before he couldn't fathom such an emotion, now he lived it. He was frightened every time he went to bed he'd wake up and this was ALL a dream, a hallucination because he got beat too hard but each morning proved that good things happen.

The old man.

He said he ran the village, he was so old though. And when he voiced his concerns the old man laughed and said that the older the berry the sweeter the juice. Naruto was sure older berries started to rot though.

The old man Sadaime was his tutor. Jiriaya wasn't TOO happy with it but the Sadaime seemed fine.

As Midura would say, bad blood.

The old kage taught him reading, writing, arithmetic, calligraphy, history and politics. He didn't mind the subjects too much, he craved knowledge. He was like a sponge and soaked everything up. The benefits of being Jiriaya's godson seemed unfair. But he deserved it. And he would benefit greatly.

The lessons were long, detailed and sometimes tedious but when it was over he felt like it was worth it. The only thing that he didn't enjoy was the homework.

He blossomed. His intelligence far exceeded other kids his age. It didn't take long for his Jiriaya and Sadaime to notice. When they did, he was pushed to work harder. And strange enough for him, doctor visits were more often, and his Jiriaya always checked his tummy when he was around. Now it didn't take long before he became... curious.

He treaded lightly. As they say, curiosity killed the cat.

Fortunately, he wasn't a cat. And his curiosity set him free. Free from what? Well...

His story begins with his mother. He didn't know much about her and he definitely knew nothing of his father his mum... her name was Endo Yoona. She wasn't native to Konohagakure, nor fire country. She was from a little town in Yama no kuni, called Mizrahi, named after some ancient Kami of lust, love, seduction, pleasure and hedonism. So the town was filled with prostitution, gambling, bars, hotels, spas, etcetera. She came to Konoha at 13 years old for some reason unknown to him. She became a ninja because she had exceptional abilities.

This was info he got from public records. He found nothing new on himself, orphan, birth date, age, height, weight, unknown parents. Things he knew already. But when he just looked for others with the last name Endo and a women by the Yoona is the only one to pop up... you'd have to be retarded to NOT put two and two together.

He had to pictures. Her ninja registration photo and her Konoha id photo. The latter shows her when she first came, the former shows her maybe a few years older, maybe a little before becoming pregnant with him. The white hair, violet eyes, alabaster skin, freckles. The only thing he didn't gain from her is her ruby red lips and the blue in his eyes. Also his nose. But other than that he looked like his mommy. That brought him comfort. She was also a Chunin ninja. And from the wording of the little synopsis on his mom he figured her exceptional abilities were of the inherited from her blood kind. I mean what ninja village allowed a random foreigner to become a ninja after the legal age requirement to become a ninja if something like a bloodline or hijutsu wasn't present? And he knew then he needed to know more.

His mom was dead. She died giving birth to him. Which gave NO clues as to why every one seemed to despise him besides the Hokage and his godfather. So all he had was his mothers name, her place of origin, how she looked in her early and late teenage years, a likely connection with the Sannin and the Sadaime, a possible Kekkai Genkai.

With such odds he decided to find out what would be easiest to find out. His bloodline.

And with detailed and tedious research on known bloodlines (at least those known by Konoha), bloodlines native to fire country, and the types of bloodlines he had a plan.

There are three types of bloodlines. Body based, like the Kaguya clans Shikotsumyaku, chakra based like Mokuton or Hyouton, and lastly the most revered kind, eye based also known as Dojutsu. Like Byakugan, Sharingan and the legendary Rin'negan. Dojutsu are also rare. The easiest one to test was elemental so he did and he became God.

Gravity.

Interesting...


End file.
